Prisionera
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Yo no quería recordar…. Por eso no quería que me besara o toparme de nuevo con él… Pero ahora estaba de nuevo en su poder...y debía aceptar de buena gana sus "sentimientos". Ya no podía luchar más… Mientras viviera, o hasta después de mi muerte solo seria de él.


***Prisionera***

* * *

Mi vida nunca fue algo digno de contar la mitad de ella no fue para nada interesante, pero si te pones a pensar un poco ¿cómo podría serlo de todos modos ?

Era una princesa y una princesa solo debe sonreír y ser bonita, y lo más importante solo debe esperar a casarse y su marido tome las decisiones más importantes...

Horrible vida pero cierta. Por eso escape ya no lo soporte más... Yo no quería ser como mi madre. La reina sin voz ni voto. No yo no quería ser igual a ella, pero dadas las circunstancias no sé qué pudo ser peor o que es lo peor en realidad.

Después de que escape pase mucho tiempo vagando. La verdad fue muy duro y más porque tuve que hacer cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco y de que algunas veces pienso que tal vez de no ser tan estúpida y tener puras enseñanzas inservibles de princesa y futura reina, podría haber evitado pero lamentablemente no fue de ese modo y por lo tanto me acarrearon muchos problemas en el pueblo en el que me refugie, a tal punto que estuvieron a casi nada de matarme, eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no...

Mi vida siempre tuvo que ser dura y fea por que en vez de eso me llevaron a los calabozos. Estuve como prisionera más de 2 años y bueno como es de suponerse ya no tenía ni una pizca de buenos modales o refinamiento y en algún momento termine por olvidar todo lo que había dejado atrás. No tenía caso recordarlo todo eso había desaparecido y lo que ahora verdaderamente importaba era mi supervivencia en el calabozo

Después de tantas cosas duras y crueles, como hambrunas, ropa sucia, peleas con otras personas que al igual que yo eran solo unos prisioneros, todo lo que sentía se iba congelando aún más, ya no había tiempo para sentimiento nobles como la compasión.

Tiempo paso. Un día los reinos se pelearon (de nuevo) y el reino vencedor empezó a saquear todo, y en algún sentido a liberar a los prisionero iguales a mí. Pensé que por fin tendría oportunidad de escapar y salir huyendo, no paso ni unos minutos cuando sin querer me topé con un caballo negro y con ¿alas? Ah sí era un caballo fantasma, pero bueno el punto era que cuando intente escapar por poco me mato, de no ser porque el jinete del caballo logro controlarlo pudiendo evitar que me matara o me hiciera un daño grave, aunque eso no evito que callera al suelo.

El jinete del caballo al ver que no me levantaba, rápidamente se bajó del caballo. En ese momento me había torcido el pie y ya no podía caminar muy bien pero aun así yo intente huir aunque fue inútil. Lo más que pude hacer fue levantarme y caminar un poco intentando alejarme pero fue tarde, no logre evitar que aquel jinete tomara mi hombro y me obligara a verle.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al darnos cuenta quienes éramos.

Él era mi ex- prometido, el chico con el cual debía casarme solo para unir los reinos y evitar una guerra.

\- _Evitar una Guerra_ \- pensé recordando cuando mis padres me lo explicaron. Ellos pensaron que con eso lograrian ser mas fuertes y mas ricos... grave error

En esos momentos había sonado en mis oídos como algo muy poco importante y desagradable, después de todo el reino de donde venía era pura gente apretada y horrible, que merecían morir de la manera más cruel y vil que se pudiera; y si, la verdad aun pensando en ello en estos momentos, sigo en lo mismo y eso que ya paso mucho tiempo.

También sé que sueno muy cruel pero la realidad era que nadie de ahí podía trasmitir algo que no tenían o no poseían, como lo eran los sentimientos, valores y calidez humana. No, ninguno de ellos portaba tales cualidades y todo eso era algo que solo se podía soñar. Ellos jamás serían unos verdaderos humanos. Eran todo lo contrario, unos hipócritas que se satisfacían con el dolor ajeno; solo eran unos traidores asquerosos que hacían de todo solo para ser más poderosos.

Y el solo pensar ellos en esos momentos, logro que al ver al jinete enfrente de mí ( el cual era un chico bastante apuesto de cabello blanco y ojos verdes neón) mi odio, rencor y asco se reflejara en mis ojos violetas.

El chico solo me miro y una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios, una sonrisa que desde mi punto de vista fue muy inquietante. No pude evitar retroceder un poco, el me siguió y se colocó justamente enfrente de mi

\- Te estuve esperando y jamás llegaste Samantha- dijo con voz algo fría, que solo logro que me provocarán ganas de tener alas y salir volando o mejor aún… estar muerta

\- Creo que te dije que no me casaría contigo, eso te lo dije justamente el día que ... - dije calmadamente mirando con cautela a mi ex- prometido, sin darme cuenta que mis pasos atrás solo me llevaban hasta el tronco de un árbol. A un callejón sin salida.

\- El día que escapaste... - continuo para luego colocar sus manos en el tronco, a cada lado de mí, logrando hacer una barrera. No tenía escape... Y lo peor estaba a merced de ese pervertido.

\- Si - conteste molesta, mirándole con advertencia intentando hacer que retrocediera, lo cual fue inútil y solo provoco que volviera a sonreír de esa forma tan... extraña y en algún sentido amenazadora.

\- Pero aún podemos retroceder el tiempo. Tal vez ya no seas una princesa, ya que tu reino y todas tu cosas ahora son mías y como bien sabrás… varios de tus conocidos y hasta tus mismos padres murieron por tu "grave error", pero como dicen los humanos, mientras hay vida hay tiempo y esperanza. Todavía hay un futuro juntos ¿o no?- me pregunto burlón mientras con una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar mi cara, la cual no se había inmutado por aquella cruel verdad. Era cruel saber que mis padres también eran iguales que todos los de aquel reino y habían terminado de la misma forma… era cruel pero a la vez un alivio.

\- Lo dudo mucho Phantom- respondí apartando mi cara, él sonrió y sin decir nada solo tomo con fuerza mi cara y de un rápido movimiento sus labios habían capturado a los míos, empezando de esa forma un beso. Yo en un principio puse resistencia, pero poco a poco fui cediendo. No por que quisiera simplemente no tenía fuerzas para pelear. Estaba cansada y en algún sentido mi vida ya no valía la pena, me había sentido culpable y enojada por ser tan débil y dejarme llevar por la sensación de ese beso.

Phantom sonrió contra mis labios y para profundizar el beso que en esos momentos empezaba a corresponder torpemente, tomo mi nuca y me beso como si no hubiera un mañana. Jamás pensé que alguien como él me besaría de esa forma. Tan agrio y dulce, tan cálido pero a la vez frío, tan necesitado pero a la vez burlón

\- Te odio - murmuré casi sin aliento apenas el me dejo de besar

\- Los sentimientos son mutuos _Sam_... Pero tristemente, tendremos que soportarlo - dijo divertido, mientras deslizaba con suavidad una de las mangas de mi blusa toda rota y fea, dejando expuesto mi hombro pálido.

Él sonrió de nuevo al ver que no hacía nada para retirarme se acercó y empezó a besarme más, empezando a succionar y mordisquear un poco logrando que diera unos gruñidos de dolor y placer

\- ¡Déjame! - dije entre dientes más el no hizo caso y siguió con lo mismo - ¡Detente! - dije tomando sus hombros tratando de empujarlo.

Él no se inmuto y al contrario tomo mi cintura y mordisqueo tan fuerte que pensé que me había hecho una herida. Grite un poco. Él sonrió y se apartó y me miro con sus ojos verdes neón completamente perdidos en la posesión y placer. La lujuria que irradia era tan palpable que no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

No quería ser contagiada por esas mismas emociones. No quería ceder tan fácil ante él.

\- Eres mía, no hay opciones... Deberías aceptarlo ya - dijo acariciando levemente el área afectada gracias a sus besos y mordiscos

\- Yo no le pertenezco a nadie - respondí y él me miro divertido

\- Lo sé... Pero pronto no podrás decir eso, serás mía - susurro acercándose cada vez más a mis labios - Eres igual a mi… tu odias todo lo que yo odio… y por eso me dejaste…

Yo lo mire entre sorprendida y molesta. Tenía razón

\- No soy igual - dije débilmente antes de recibir otro beso.

Un beso... que lastimosamente marcaba mi propia condena.

Y eso era lo que hacía feliz a Phantom... Que yo no tuviera escapatoria, pues era verdad… yo era igual que el….

Yo quería que los de mi pueblo pagaran y había huido sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Había huido por culpa del egoísmo de mis padres que sin saberlo me habían atado a la persona que sería el autor de su muerte.

Yo no quería recordar…. Por eso no quería que me besara o toparme de nuevo con Phantom…

Pero ahora estaba de nuevo en su poder...y debía aceptar de buena gana sus "sentimientos"

Ya no podía luchar más… Mientras viviera, o hasta después de mi muerte solo seria de él.

No había solución. No había remedio

 _-Yo soy su prisionera-_

Y tenía razón era momento de aceptarlo...

Aceptar que siempre lo ame, pero necesitaba una excusa para terminar con aquel reino lleno de gente estafadora

Una excusa para dejar de ser solo la linda princesa sin cerebro…

Pero ese era mi pecado. Pecado que compartía con el único que supo entenderlo desde un inicio.

Y por eso soy su prisionera… Declarada culpable de ser igual que el…. Un fantasma sin corazón.

* * *

 _Bien ... no se como se me ocurrio esto pero tenia que hacer algo estaba tan aburrida U.U ( y eso que es mi cumple xD) y lo unica palabra que se venia era "prisionera", "prisionera" (ok eso es raro :v) y ya que tenia una compu a la mano dije pues ¿por que no?_

 _Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado ( No se por que me late que queria matar a alguien xD )_

 _Pásenla bien y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos despues_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
